


A Skyrim Aventure! (Wilford Warfstasha X Reader X Darkiplier)

by Luna_Chandler



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chandler/pseuds/Luna_Chandler
Summary: You were playing one of your favorite game: Skyrim till one day, you were sucked into Skyrim after meeting a weird and familiar looking NPC. Why are you here? How will you get back to your world? And how are long are you going to survive in this world of dragons, bandits, trolls, and other stuff? Find out by reading this amazing story! (if you don't play Skyrim then this will be confusing. Sorry if the story was shit, got bored of playing Skyrim)





	A Skyrim Aventure! (Wilford Warfstasha X Reader X Darkiplier)

hapter 1

It was a normal cold day, you were laying in bed, all cuddled up in your jacket and hiding under your blanket for warmth. You were wearing a/an e/c (example color) t-shirt and e/c pajama pants. While under the blanket, you were playing Skyrim on the switch. So far you are (race from Skyrim) Dragonborn, so far you are the leader of the companions, a member of dark brotherhood and the thieves guild. You haven't got that far into the story or the other stuff because you were busy exploring dungeons, against temples, and other places while killing stuff.

Your character was wearing some of the thieves guild mixed with the brotherhood's outfit as well as Rahgot's mask which by the way, he was a pain in the ass! You were also a mage and warrior as you prefer the one-handed weapons and using the fire magic.

You were sorting out your bag and storing your stuff till you noticed a strange book in your storage. You never noticed this and this is your second playthrough of Skyrim. This book looks like anything but normal, you don't remember trigger any event or anything. So you read the book, it talks about some against ruins that say bad stuff blah blah blah, it isn't like there are a thousand places like that! Oh, wait there is! But a new quest has popped up while reading as it's called "Explore the Dorcha Ruins". You close the book and get ready for another long journey. You said goodbye to your adopted daughter as Lydia, your follower follows you, ready to fight along with you. You, your follower, and your horse, H/N (horse's name) travel to the location.

After an hour of finding the ruins, exploring in it, dodging the traps, and killing some of the creatures. You finally made it to a room, your follower Lydia couldn't follow you here which does seem weird. You approach the mirror as you can see your character in the reflection. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, nothing happens. You explore the little small room, no lever, chain to pull or anything. You raise your brow as you look in the mirror but as you did, your eyes were pitch black. A black figure appearance can be seen behind you but as you turn around, you can't see anything. you notice you can turn your character but can't move. "Y/N (your name)" a raspy but familiar whisper was heard from the game, the weirdest shit about this is your real name isn't your character's name but then again, they don't say the player's name but still, it's freaky. The mirror starts creaking very slowly as your breathing gets heavier, as you try to turn the switch off, panicking a bit but you couldn't turn it off. you even try taking the game card out of the carriage but still nothing. you look at the screen as the mirror was almost fully cracked as a figure was there, staring at you. The mirror exploded into shards but right there is when the screen turns off. you put your switch down and get out of bed, you take deep breaths. you didn't notice that you were sweating or your body was trembling so much that you could barely stand. You couldn't believe that happen, it scared the living crap out of you! you tried to shake it off, thinking you might be just tired and now seeing things, maybe the figure didn't really say your name.. yeah...

You make your way to your bathroom. your legs feel like jelly as you use the wall for support. Once you get into the bathroom, you gripped the sink tightly and use it to help you up. once your legs stop shaking, you relax your breaths then turn the sink on. You cupped your hands as it fills your hands with the cold water. you splash the water on to your face, you let out a sigh of relief. you close your eyes as the water drips from your face. You grab your towel from the rack. once you dried your face, you look up in the mirror to see the figure again, the mirror shatters the next second. You were about to scream till hands covered your eyes and mouth, you soon fell unconscious but before you hit the floor, someone catches you.


End file.
